Scene Twists
by Azusa-J
Summary: We know the series well ne? Have you ever wondered what would the other characters react if they are placed in the original character's shoes? Don't get it? Simple, just some humourous twists in GW series. (On going!)
1. My Beloved Nataku!

Scene Twists - My Beloved Nataku!  
  
By Azusa-J  
  
  
Date: March 26, 2002  
Disclaimer: *grabs a Hee-chan plushie* Kawaii! Kawaii!! *puts it back down and sighs* but they are not mine... Everything in the Gundam Wing Universe is not mine.   
Time setting: sometime between Episode 12 to 16 of the series.  
Warnings: Humor, Maybe OOC, Spoilers (?), TWT (??), Relena bashing, Wufei bashing (?)  
Feedback : Yes, definitely! Please send it to azusaj@gundamwing.net  
Pairings: none  
Rating: PG (for languages)  
Notes : It seems that I can't stop writing about the "behind the scene" humor twists stories. This one is about Wufei in Trowa's shoes. PS. I've only learned English for a few years. I've tried my best on the grammar and spellings. If you find anything bad, feel free to tell me.  
Summary: We all know that Heero uses Trowa's Heavyarms to battle with Zechs in Epi. 16. What if it is Wufei who cured Heero instead of Trowa? What'll happened?   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Azusa:   
Before you begin this fic, I hope you have watched or familiar with Episode 12 to 16 of Gundam Wing (especially the scenes when Heero and Trowa are together). Otherwise, I doubt you will understand the fic.   
  
We all know that Trowa took care of Heero in his coma for a month. Then, he followed Heero to accept the "execution" from the Alliance commanders' families. After that, they followed Noin to go to Antarctica to battle with Zechs. He even lent his Gundam for Heero to use.  
  
Remember that Trowa was so submissive and just follow Heero around? Leaving the circus, going around Europe for execution, going to Antarctica, and lending his Gundam. Now, this is the twist. "What if it was Wufei who cured Heero and went around the world with him? What would happen?" Continue reading and you will find out!  
  
Please note: Just pretend that Wufei never meets Sally here. Also, just assume he has recovered from the duel with Treize, k?  
  
keys: [author's thoughts]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Doko [1]?' Heero slowly regained his consciousness.  
  
"I see you finally awake." An unfamiliar spoke up from above.  
  
Heero opened his eyes slightly, noticed it was bright outside. From the smell of the grass, he could tell he was in a camping tent or something alike in the wild. His eyes narrowed and tried to focus. In front of him, a raven hair boy sat in front of him. His black hair was tied tightly to the back into a small ponytail. He wore a dark blue tank top and white pants for martial arts. He had a pair of narrow black eyes, which gave people a sense of ego behind them. Heero quickly remembered this Chinese boy was one of the Gundam pilots too. He met him back at New Edward Base.  
  
Heero's mind turned quickly, 'What'd happened? Why am I here? Yeah, I was in Wing... then... battle... OZ's threat...' His mind trailed back what happened in Siberia, '...and I self-detonated... what's next...?'  
  
"I see you're a great soldier. Self-detonate at that time." Wufei cut in, "It was lucky for us, so we had time to retreat. Damn that OZ! I don't believe Treize will do something like this!" He barked angrily.  
  
"You..." Heero stopped immediately after he said one word. His voice was huskily and he could barely mark out what he said himself.  
  
"You've been unconscious for a month. Now, rest, you'll need it. Here, water!" Wufei handed him a glass of water.  
  
"Itai... [2]" Heero reached out and stopped abruptly. All his muscles screamed in protest for they were sore and weak. It seemed that his body was heavier than usually too. Wufei just placed the glass in his right hand, which was not injured that bad, and left. [Well, Wufei was not that attentive.]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A couple hours later...  
  
Heero had learned the situation. OZ had not proceeded to take over the colonies, yet. However, no order was given to the pilots anymore. Wufei had taken care of him for a month and they were currently hiding in a mountain in Neo-China [3]. But he did not know much further. The Chinese boy was quiet and not talkative; plus his patience was very thin and could got annoyed easily. Moreover, every time Heero wanted to know something about the mission, Wufei would start ranting about injustice and weaklings of OZ over and over. [Typical Wufei, ne?] Probably the only advantage to listen to Wufei's ranting was to learn Chinese. Within three hours, Heero had learned quite a few Chinese already, but all of them were related to "justice" somehow.   
  
This time, Wufei came into the camping tent with a pot. The Japanese boy looked at the pot. He had been starving for a while. He hoped he could have something to eat. Wufei seemed to notice. He placed the pot by the bed and said, "Here you go!"  
  
Though Heero was not the luxurious typed person, he wanted to have something tasty after his coma. 'I hope I can have some Chinese meal, or Chinese dim sum, or Chinese noodles, or...' He picked up the lid of the pot and took a peek inside.  
  
THWAP!  
  
The lid fell onto the ground loudly. Wufei looked disapproval.  
  
"Na...nani? [4]" Heero managed to find his voice.  
  
"Porringer [5]." Wufei answered and became annoyed.  
  
"I know that. Why?"   
  
"Because you're a patient [6]. Here's the salt [7]." [Wufei is really a traditional Chinese.]  
  
"Do I have to eat this?" Heero asked hopefully. He knew what porringer was and he *really* did not want to eat it.  
  
"Yes you are." Wufei's tone was icy and Heero was sure that He had to eat *that.*  
  
'That is going to be a long day...' Heero thought silently as he slowly picked up the spoon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
When Heero said he was going to accept any "execution" from the Alliance Commanders' families for he mistakenly shot down killed those pacifists, Wufei shook his head in disapproval. "I cured you for one whole month and now you go get yourself killed!?"   
  
"Yes." Heero nodded.  
  
"This is totally insane!" Wufei now roared.  
  
"You don't need to come along if you don't want to." Heero said calmly in monotone.  
  
Wufei did not say anything, but kept mumbling "feng zi [8]" over and over. Although he strongly opposed the idea, he still went along with Heero. After all, they were companions ne?   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So this is the last one." Wufei said as he walked down the public street with Heero. Heero had just finished confronting all the family members of the Alliance commanders. It was a miracle that none of them killed him. Some sobbed, some was angry, some was just shook his/her head and told him to leave. Anyways, his mission was finished, "Ninmu kanryo. [9]"  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Wufei asked.  
  
Heero shoke his head. He did not know anymore. "We'll leave here first. We can't go into public like this. We are not allowed to draw too much attention on us. It will only endanger our missions."  
  
"Okay." Wufei rolled his eyes. 'Always mission. Man, this Yuy guy is just crazy.'  
  
Just then, Noin came in sight and walked straight to them. "Well, I didn't expect you to really be alive. This is the first time we meet face-to-face."   
Both boys' eyes narrowed.  
  
"My name is Lucrezia Noin. I serve under Colonel Zechs." Noin continued on.  
  
"Zechs?" Heero asked.  
  
"He was the pilot you fought against when you were out in Siberia. Colonel Zechs says he'd like to meet with you."  
  
Heero turned to Wufei, but found that Wufei was no longer standing next to him.  
  
Noin didn't seem to concern about Wufei, she continued, "Don't misunderstand me. He's not requesting this as a soldier of OZ. As a fellow pilot of a mobile suit, Colonel Zechs wants to see you and hopes for another opportunity to fight you boys in the near...OOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUCHHHHH!!!"  
  
However, before she could finish, Wufei had already found his Qinglong Sword charged forward. It was lucky that Heero had enough strength and skills to help Noin to dodge the attack. Heero quickly pushed Noin out of the way and held on to Wufei.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Heero hissed.  
  
"It's that Nu ren [10] back then. I have to kill her this time!!" Wufei barked back.  
  
"You're drawing *too* much attention!" Heero looked around and found that the crowd on the street were now circling around them with fear and curiosity on their faces.  
  
"I don't care!" Wufei yelled stubbornly.  
  
Noin backed up and spoke, "It's up to you guys to decide whether or not you want to believe me. If you believe me, meet me at Dock No.3 at 1900 today. See ya!" With that, she quickly left before Wufei's blade got her.  
  
"Wufei, Stop It!" Heero ordered.  
  
"That nu ren." Wufei snorted, "Lucky her. She won't get away next time. Are you going, Yuy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What, then leave me out of this."  
  
"No, you're coming."  
  
"What? Why? This is your battle, not mine."  
  
"I need you." Heero said quietly, 'and your Gundam.' he added silently.  
  
"Well," Wufei sighed, "I never thought you're this weak."  
  
"Hn." was all the only answer.  
  
[After all, Wufei is not as patient as Trowa who can let Noin to finish her ranting.]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the blue OZ shuttle, the Chinese boy used his every patience to keep himself from forcing his Qinglong Sword onto the OZ officers onboard. After all, Heero seemed to want to have another battle with that Zechs guy. Although he kept thinking that that Yuy guy was totally insane, he still respected him for he self-detonated before. Sensing someone walked towards him, Wufei glanced up, it was Heero.  
  
"I want you to do me a favour."   
  
"What?"  
  
"Can I borrow your Gundam for my battle?"  
  
"WHAT!!??"  
  
"I don't have any mobile suit to use. Why do you think I ask you to come along?"  
  
"NO!! NOT MY NATAKU!!" Wufei was now whining like a girl.  
  
Heero and the other OZ officers sweatdroped at the sight.  
  
"Well," Heero shrugged, "I can just ask Noin to lend me a Leo."  
  
"You don't stand a chance if you use a Leo."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Silence fell between the two Gundam pilots. Heero used this time to glare at Wufei who stared back at Heero in squarely straight glance. After a couple minutes, Wufei broke the glance and sighed, "Fine." [Heero can have a tie game in a staring contest will a wall, ya know.]  
  
"Thanks." with that, Heero walked towards the Shenlong Gundam in the hanger.  
  
"Wait," Wufei caught up with the Japanese boy, "I need to tell you how to handle Nataku."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sitting in the cockpit, Heero looked around. 'Everything is almost identical to those of Wing. Why the heck Wufei said he need to tell me how to handle it?'  
  
"Are you ready, Yuy?" Wufei popped his head into the cockpit.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Okay, before you start the engine, you have to say something to Nataku first."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lend me your power, my beloved Nataku."  
  
Heero's eyes widened, "That..."  
  
"Of course you have to say it. Nataku will be sad if you just use her power without her permission."  
  
"Le...Lend me yo...your power, my be...be...beloved Na...Na...Nataku." Heero said as quietly as possible, not wanting other people to hear this humiliation. It could pass as a breathing.  
  
"Well, you have to say it louder if you're in a battle. But it's okay for now. After you start the engine, when you start your first step, you have to say, 'Let's go, my dear Nataku.'"  
  
Heero's eyes popped out from their sockets. "NANI??"  
  
"Well I don't supposed we can ask Nataku to take step in this small hanger. Okay, I'll tell you all the things you have to tell Nataku before each move: when you lift the right hand, you have to call..."  
  
Heero sighed and buried his face in his hands, 'Why did he save me back then? Why not the other Gundam pilots?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After arriving to the base, Zechs welcomed them and presented the Wing Gundam to Heero. Wufei let out a retrieve sigh, 'So now the Yuy guy won't touch my dear Nataku.'  
  
However, Heero did not like to take charity. He rather said those humiliating charms than to accept charity from his enemy. Even though Wing was his Gundam, he did not really adore and treasure his Gundam like the other pilots. Technically speak, Shenlong Gundam, whose had upper hand in close range combat, was more suitable to battle with Tallgeese one on one. Furthermore, he did not need to say those charms during the battle since Wufei was not going to hear, right? So he told Wufei, "I'll still use your Nataku."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Fine."  
  
During the readjustment to Shenlong, Wufei kept saying another set of charms. Heero, of course, was annoyed, but he kept telling to himself, 'It's okay. After this battle, I'll get back Wing. Then we can part. At least, now he doesn't ask me to speak with him.' He let out another deep sigh. 'This is going to be a long battle.'  
  
It seemed forever before the Chinese boy finally finished "massaging" his beloved Gundam and ready for Heero to use.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Before the battle, the Chinese boy approached Heero seriously, "Heero, I want to you talk to Nataku during the battle. Otherwise, she will not lend you her holy power thus you will lose. I want you to win too so I've installed a rockie-talkie in the cockpit." Heero's jaw dropped. "So that I can hear every word you say. If you say something wrong, I can correct you so Nataku will give you all her power."   
  
After setting his jaw back, Heero asked, "NANI??"  
  
"Yes, good luck with your battle, Heero." Wufei placed his hand on Heero's shoulder, "Heero are you alright? You looked paled."  
  
"Are you ready, Heero?" Zechs asked.  
  
Heero nodded and quickly followed Zechs while his mind still processing what Wufei had said. 'Why? Why do he care so much about me??'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Of course, the battle was not good. Heero could no longer concentrate on the battle as soon as Wufei's voice roaming in the cockpit.   
  
== Heero, say the words! ==   
  
"..."  
  
== You forget how ne? Here, 'Lend me your power, my beloved Nataku. ==  
  
"..."  
  
== Hey, don't let Nataku to move before you ask for her permission first! ==  
  
"..."  
  
== Yuy!! Are you listening?? ==  
  
"..."  
  
Zechs, of course, did not miss the chance and defeat Heero in a short time.  
  
== YUY!! How could you let Nataku to lost?? ==  
  
"...Shut up, Wu-man!!" [Oh my, Heero sounds like Duo now. But not surprising ne?]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Side story:  
  
After getting the information that Heero was in Antarctica, Relena Darlian went here right away. She expected to see Heero and Zechs battling in the mobile suits, however, it seemed so...quiet and deserted. She became worried and raced into the base. "HEEERO~!" She screamed and our legendary hero's name echoed on the icy land of Antarctica.  
  
"I'm sorry, miss," one of the OZ officers covered his ears at the piercing scream answer, "but he'd left as soon as he finished a three-minute battle with Colonel Zechs."  
  
"What?? Heero lost??? NOOOO!!! This is not possible!!" Relena screamed again.  
  
"Yeah, you know, miss, we're having lunch here, can you leave now?" That OZ officer was almost passed out at the scream.  
  
Another officer jokes, "Of course we'll have lunch now. I was about to have a cup noodle while watching the battle. That battle was so short. Guess what, just as the noodle was ready, the battle was finished. What a waste."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa is such a good companion ne, compare to Wufei.  
  
  
~owari~ or ~ tsuzuku ~   
  
  
[1] "Doko" is "where" in Japanese. I doubt a person whose mother language is Japanese can speak or think in English after a month of coma.  
[2] "Ouch!" in Japanese.  
[3] Probably there will no longer any China and other countries we have now two hundreds years later. Just borrow the term from G Gundam.  
[4] "What" in Japanese. I think Heero really lost it when he see *that*.  
[5] For those who don't know, porringer is kind of like sticky-watery rice. It is tasteless and (in my opinion) gross!  
[6] Yes, porringer is usually for patient to eat. My mom used to *force* me to eat when I was sick.  
[7] Porringer are usually served with salt. Since Wufei's porringer is just plain porringer (with no meat), it is really really tasteless. Heero need to have salt otherwise...yuck! But actually, it is yucky anyways. ^_^;;  
[8] "Feng zi" is madman in Chinese.  
[9] "Ninmu kanryo" is mission accomplished in Japanese.  
[10] "Nu ren" is "woman" in Chinese. As I've said in my other fics, I don't like Wufei to say "onna." Afterall, he is a Chinese and how would he swear in Japanese?  
  
  
Azusa: Just another cute, humorous fic. It is not as short as my other fics. But still, hope you like it. I don't hate Wufei but I always find that the way he "worship" Nataku is so adorable. Well, Relena's screams are too well known already. Have anymore ideas for another twisting scene? Feel free to tell me. ^_^;; 


	2. Who's in Charge?

Scene Twists - Who's in Charge?  
  
By Azusa-J  
  
  
Date: March 25, 2002  
Disclaimer: *grabs a Hee-chan plushie* Kawaii! Kawaii!! *puts it back down and sighs* but they are not mine... Everything in the Gundam Wing Universe is not mine.   
Time setting: sometime between Episode 19 of the series. (??)  
Warnings: Humor, Maybe OOC, Spoilers (?), TWT (??)  
Feedback : Yes, definitely! Please send it to azusaj@gundamwing.net  
Pairings: none  
Rating: PG (for suicide scene and languages)  
Notes : This is my third fic. I like the scene when Heero rescue Duo in Episode 19, so I decide to make some fun of it. PS. I've only learned English for a few years. I've tried my best on the grammar and spellings. If you find any thing bad, feel free to tell me.  
Summary: We all know that Heero comes and rescues Duo in Epi. 19. What if it is Heero who has been captured and it's Duo who comes rescue instead? What'll happen?   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Azusa:   
Before you begin this fic, I hope you have watched or familiar with Episode 19 of Gundam Wing (the scene when Heero came to rescue Duo). Otherwise, I doubt you will understand the fic.   
  
We all know that Heero sneaked into the OZ base to rescue Duo who had been captured with his Gundam. First, Heero wanted to kill Duo, to prevent OZ to know more about the Gundams and the pilots. However, he failed. Instead of killing Duo, he freed him and escaped the base together.  
  
Remember that Heero was in charge of everything, right? Every move, every bomb, every escape plan, everything. Now, this is the twist. "What if it was Heero who got captured and it was Duo came to rescue? What would happen?" Continue reading and you will find out!  
  
keys: [author's thoughts]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo, the pilot of Gundam Deathscythe, was sitting at a restaurant. He had just finished his third ice-cream. "Yummm, Peanut Bluster [1] is the best!" He took another chocolate-covered peanut into his mouth and went back to his manga. Flipping the pages, he was completely lost in the harmony of manga and ice cream [2]. [Well, you can't expect him to be the same as Heero, sitting in the library, searching for mission ne?]  
  
The news of the television caught his attention. "OZ has now captured one of the terrorists that cause chaos to our world - the Gundam." "WHAT!?" Duo screamed. [He doesn't have much self-control like Heero] "...Now the pilot and his Gundam are under investigation and..." Duo's eyes narrowed, 'Oh no! That's Heero! He's been captured!?' He quickly finished his ice cream and left. 'I have to rescue him.' [Of course Duo won't have the idea to kill Heero.]  
  
He had sneaked into the OZ base of the colony, where Heero and his Gundam were captured. After determined which cell Heero was kept, with his expert skill of stealth, he slipped in without notice. He quickly unlocked the door of the cell, with one of the lock picks in his braid. There, Heero was sitting on the metal floor of the cell. The cell was dark and creepy. There was no light or furniture in sight. Luckily, Heero seemed to be okay, except for some weary expression on his face. [Well, Heero is stronger than Duo ne?]  
  
When the door was abruptly opened, Heero looked a bit surprised. Maybe because he never thought any of his comrades would come and rescue him. [Just want some differences between Heero and Duo.]  
  
"Hey Heero, I've never thought in a million years that you'll be captured. How's everything? Can you move? Are you injured? Come let me help you get outta here. Man, this place is creepy. It's lucky that I've come ne?" Duo quickly kneeled before Heero and started to chat. [Consider how talkative Duo is, you don't expect him just to come and pick Heero up, do you?]  
  
"Shut up, baka." Heero growled.  
  
"Hey, is it the way to thank the saviour who come all the way to rescue you? Here, the gun. Your right hand is still okay, isn't it? Yep, no injuries. But even if it is injured, I bet you can handle the gun with only left hand, right? You know, you...Hmmpph!" Duo could not say another word because Heero had shoved the braid to its owner's mouth.  
  
Heero picked up the gun and examined it. Then he placed it to his temple, just as Duo managed to spat out his beloved braid out of his talkative mouth. Duo was horrified at the sight, "Whacha think you're doing?" and quickly grabbed the gun out of Heero's grip.  
  
"I'm an obstacle to the mission and obstacle has to be eliminated." Heero replied quietly in his monotone voice. [Yes, Heero is eliminating obstacle to the mission.]  
  
"Man, after I get you outta here, you're not an obstacle anymore. Come on, Heero. Do you understand? You are not an obstacle once you're outta here. Don't tell me I come all the way here trying to rescue you and you die on me!" Duo tried to reason. He knew that Heero could be stubborn sometimes. But before he realized, Heero was at the door, calling, "Are you coming or what, baka?" and was ready to go. [Talk about changing mind quickly!]  
  
Duo shook his head, "Man, he is so unpredictable." and walked towards the door.  
  
"Have you secured the retreat route yet?" Heero asked.  
  
Setting a sheepish smile, he scratched his head, pretending to be innocent, "Well... you know, I've never thought of that. You know, I don't have enough time and I figure you will do that after I get you right?"  
  
Heero shot him a are-you-really-come-to-rescue-me-or-what glare, which freaked Duo out. "Did you set up any bomb in the base?" he asked.  
  
Duo was now fidgeting around the cell. "Hmm... you see, Heero..."   
  
Heero, then, let out a deep sigh in defeat and buried his face in his hand, leaning to the frame of the door. "Why do I even count on this baka?" he asked himself quietly. Then, he abruptly straightened up and said, "Let's get going now!"  
  
Duo looked confused, "But Heero, isn't it dangerous?"  
  
Now, Heero looked enormous and *extremely* pissed off. Both of his brows raised, his eyes sent the death glare which could read as excuse-me-who-is-the-one-causes-it, and his face was cold and severely deadly. With an icy cold tone, he ordered, "You. Are. Coming." [3]  
  
That completely freaked Duo out. He fell down flatly on his bottom and chattered, "Y...ye...yes..."  
  
With that, Heero dragged Duo out of the cell and started their escape out of the base.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So no matter who's rescuing whom, Heero's always in charge.  
  
  
~owari~ or ~ tsuzuku ~  
  
[1] My favorite ice cream in Dairy Queen.  
[2] My favorite activity: Reading manga while eating ice cream.  
[3] I've tried my best to describe what I've in mind. If you've watched Ranma 1/2, you should know how theatenly Tendou Souun looks when his daughters are in danger. That's how Heero looks at that moment.  
  
  
Azusa: Just another short, cute, humorous fic. It is not as good as I want it to be though. But still, hope you like it. Have anymore ideas for another twisting scene? Feel free to tell me. ^_^;; 


End file.
